


Untitled 11

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Het, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 11

"I'm so glad you called, Harry," Cho said playing with the stem of her wine glass. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"You know I always look you up when I'm in town." 

"Well, you should try to come down to Ayr more often then." She reached across the table and rested her hand on top of his. 

The warmth of her hand matched the heat in her eyes and he found he wasn't all that interested in finishing his pudding.

"I have a room—" he started but she pushed back her chair immediately, apparently as eager as he was. 

When they got back to his room it took only moments to strip and fall into bed, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. 

Harry finally slid inside her, his hands running down her familiar curves, drinking in the scent of her. He pulled out and came on her tits then ate her out as he knew she loved, lavishing attention where she wanted it most.

Cho lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before passing it to him. He closed his eyes and exhaled, sated, Cho curled up beside him. He'd let her sleep a bit before sending her away.

Until the next time.


End file.
